Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood episode 10
by Nightmaress1
Summary: Episode 10- I had this in with Ep 9, but I decided to put it separate like the others Anyways, sorry it's short there wasn't much to do in this episode Hope you like it and make sure to comment on how bad or good it is! I don't own the original Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood series!


Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood

Episode 10

"This is what I think these people look like." said Ed as he held up a rough sketch of the people from the 5th Laboratory.  
"That's not how I would've drawn them, but close enough." smirked Shannon.  
"Whatever!" said Ed as he flicked through the sketch book full of notes and information.  
"All of this and those people with those weird Ouroboros tattoo all link together." said Hughes as he scratched his chin.  
"I wonder why they blew up the Laboratory." said Shannon.  
Armstrong flicked through the notes.  
"It will take a lot of research to find out what's going on, I will try my best to contribute to your journey." said Armstrong.  
"Thanks Major." smiled Ed.

While the group were lost in thought, Bradley entered the room.  
"Hello everyone, your all looking well." greeted Bradley.  
"Hello sir." greeted the two military officers.  
"Hey Furher." smiled Shannon.  
"Morning, you two, it's great to see Shannon and Edward are looking better."  
"Thanks, we've had better days." said Ed.  
"Would you mind telling us what you're doing here?" asked Hughes.  
"Well I needed a bit of alone time and felt that I should give Fullmetal a gift." smiled the Furher as he handed Ed a melon.  
"Gee thanks... I mean thank you for your concern sir." trembled Ed.

"Have you all found something out about the Philosophers Stone?" asked Bradley.  
"Yeah we have, but we don't fully understand what we have collected." explained Ed.  
"All of the information you have from the Fifth Laboratory and the Philosophers Stone you have, you should leave it all and give up and leave everything to the military, understood?" said Bradley.  
"Yeah, but-" Ed stuttered in confusion.  
"I'm only joking!" laughed Bradley.  
Everyone starred in shock at how serious he was acting.

Everyone heard people calling out to find Bradley.  
"Oh great, bodyguards always find a way to track me down." said Bradley as he walked over to the window and opened it.  
"What are you doing?" asked Shannon.  
"Don't worry." said Bradley as he jumped out if the window.  
The group stood and starred in confusion at what just happened.  
"Hey everyone, how are you all doing?" said Winry as she looked around the room, "What just happened? Did I miss something?"  
"No, just a hurricane going past." said Ed with a blank expression.  
"Oh that reminds me," said Winry as she rummaged through her bag, "I got the tickets for you."  
"Thanks." said Ed  
"Your all leaving already?" asked Armstrong.  
"Your wounds haven't fully healed yet." said Hughes.  
"We're feeling better, are you Shannon?" asked Ed.  
"Yep, even though I was cut up bad, I feel strong enough to do whatever the hell I feel like." smiled Shannon as she stretched.  
"Ed, these tickets are to Dublith, why are you going there?" asked Winry.  
"I think it's about time we went and saw our old teacher, right Al?" said Ed.  
"Ed, I'm scared." trembled Al.  
"I know, but we need to stay strong!" said Ed as he supported his little brother.  
"What does this teacher teach anyway?" asked Winry.  
"She's a martial arts teacher and she helped us with our alchemy training." explained Ed.  
"I'd like to meet her." smiled Shannon.  
"Why?" asked Al.  
"I think I need to practice more alchemy and become stronger."  
"You don't need to be any stronger," said Ed, "your way too strong that the both of us can't even beat you."  
"I need to unlock the secrets of my alchemy so I can understand it more." explained Shannon.

"Where's Dublith anyway?" asked Winry.  
"It's right here." said Al as he pointed out the location on a nearby map.  
"I have to come with you!" yelled Winry.  
"Why?" asked Ed.  
"There!" she pointed in excitement.  
"Where's 'there'?" asked Al.  
"Rush Valley!"  
"What's so good about Rush Valley?" asked Ed.  
"It's the home of automail and mechanics!"  
"Well, Al if you think it's ok then-" said Al as he heard Winry scream with happiness.  
"Thank you! I have to go tell granny!" yelled Winry as she jolted to the nearest phone.  
"I guess she gets what she wants easily." said Shannon as she starred at the door way.

A day later, the four got on the train, said their goodbyes and went on their way.  
"Explain again way you want to go to Dublith." said Winry.  
"I'm losing my strength and our teacher will tell us that we need to work on our core and mental strength." explained Ed.  
Shannon starred out the window as Ed put his hand on her shoulder to snap her out of her daydream.  
"What's wrong?" asked Ed.  
"Oh nothing," sighed Shannon, "I had a thought about my past just before we left and I'm trying to decipher it."  
"We could help." smiled Ed.  
"What was it about?" asked Al.  
"I'm not sure, there was just screaming and angry arguments." explained Shannon.  
"How do you gain parts of your memories?" asked Winry.  
"I think it's from experiencing something from my past that triggers the memory." thought Shannon.  
"Maybe this could help." smiled Winry as she pulled something out of her basket.  
"Wow! Thank Winry." smiled Ed as he took a slice of apple pie.  
"I can't wait until I get my body back, I'll write this down on my list of things I'm going to eat when I get my body back." said Alphonse.  
"You do that, you won't have to wait long," smiled Ed, "go on Shannon, have a slice."  
Shannon took a slice and took a bite.  
"Wow, this is good." smiled Shannon.  
"Did that trigger any memories?" asked Winry.  
"I don't think so, it may come later when I least expect it." said Shannon as she took another bite.  
"Since you're helping us on our journey, we will be more than happy to help you find your memories." smiled Ed as he leaned close to Shannon.  
"Aw! Thanks guys!" smiled Shannon as she cuddled Ed.  
A blush grew on Ed's face, so he tried to hide it by turning his face away.  
"We promise don't we Al?" asked Ed as he patted Shannon's head.  
"Of course." laughed Al.


End file.
